8 Simple Rules for Dating Bianca Montgomery
by inkstainedpinky
Summary: Marissa Tasker learned rather quickly that dating Bianca Montgomery needed a set of rules for one to make it out of the experience alive.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters represented in the this fiction. I merely play with them for a bit then give them back to the writers and creators down at AMC._

**Summary:** _Marissa Tasker learned rather quickly that dating Bianca Montgomery needed a set of rules for one to make it out of the experience alive._

**Rating:** T_ for language and sexual situations._

**Pairing:** _Minx_

_ Hello, out there! Longtime writer, new to actually posting. I have been a fan of AMC since practically birth, and one of my favorite characters has always been Bianca. I was ecstatic to learn that she was finally getting a new love interest and so far, I've been giddy for this pairing. Looking through the scenes, I definitely noticed a few things about the Minx relationship, and while watching re-runs of 8 Simple Rules, I thought 'wouldn't it be funny if there were such a thing for Bianca?' and TA-DA! Insta-fic! I know there are fics out there like this, but I wanted Bianca and Marissa in on the fun too. So here's a bit of a tongue-in-cheek look at dating Bianca Montgomery compressed down in to Eight Simple Rules. Enjoy!_

**8 Simple Rules for Dating Bianca Montgomery**

It hadn't taken her long, but Marissa Tasker soon figured out that dating Bianca Montgomery was a bit more of an undertaking that she had initially assumed. Don't get her wrong, she was very much in love with Bianca and would gladly undertake anything thrown at her to have the effervescent brunette in her life, but she hadn't quite assumed the magnitude behind getting involved with Pine Valley's darling Princess. It was no secret that Bianca was very much beloved in the small suburb and those fond of Bianca were intrinsically entwined in the youngest Kane daughter's life. In dating Bianca Montgomery, Marissa had found out rather quickly that she was essentially subjecting herself to the scrutiny of everyone with whom Bianca associated…which was just about half of Pine Valley. And as was with every relationship, there were ways to avoid the needless bumps and potholes that often made the road of love rather hazardous. And Marissa quickly learned that dating Bianca Montgomery came with a set of very clear, very concise rules that, if followed and accepted, made the experience so much more pleasant…if not a little more interesting:

* * *

><p>Marissa sat at her desk, sifting through the papers on her desk, seeing but not really absorbing the words. Her head pounded as she read over the details of her latest case, once again lamenting in the fact a child was used as a bartering chip between two obstinate parents. Not for the first time, she wondered why she chose this line of work. But, she figured if specializing in family law hadn't shattered her belief in love and family then absolutely nothing would. A soft knock on drew her attention, and she lifted her head to find Bianca framed in her doorway, leaning casually against the wood, arms crossed and a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Marissa brightened immediately. Bianca was a liable reason too.<p>

"Hey."

Bianca cocked her head, gazing fondly at the seated lawyer. "Hey…"

The redhead looked her lover up and down, resisting the urge to bite her lip. Bianca sure filled out a pair of jeans wonderfully. She shook herself from her self-induced daydream. "What's up?"

Bianca smiled that soft smile that never failed to send a flutter of warmth through Marissa's body, and Marissa found herself smiling back. Bianca pushed herself from the slight lean against the doorway, stepping into Marissa's office.

"Are you free for lunch?"

Marissa wanted desperately to escape, but the mountain of paperwork and cases screaming for her attention stated otherwise. She gestured to said paperwork. "Uh…"

Bianca slid around to Marissa's side of the desk, grabbing the arms of the leather chair and swinging her girlfriend around. Bianca reached for Marissa's hands, tugging her from her seat. "C'mon, some fresh air will do you good."

Marissa reluctantly rose to her feet, pointing back to the mess on her desk. "But…"

"Nope, no arguing," Bianca interjected, plucking Marissa's coat from the hanger and cell phone from the desk, urging the lawyer through the door. "All that junk will still be here when you come back."

Bianca unceremoniously ushered Marissa into the car, settling behind the driver's seat. Marissa's eyes narrowed as she noticed a non-descript, canvas tote bag stuffed to the brim idling in the back seat. She eyed the tote bag suspiciously and briefly entertained the notion of reaching back and opening the top but a pair of dark brown eyes and a small pinch to her leg stopped her.

"No peeking," Bianca scolded playfully.

Marissa wrinkled her nose at her girlfriend, turning around to face the front as Bianca maneuvered the car down the familiar path towards the park. "You're no fun."

Bianca laughed, easing into a parking spot, grasping the bag, and offering her arm to Marissa. "My lady."

Marissa went along with her lover as Bianca steered them through the luscious, soft grass, clearly set on a destination. Marissa was so fixated on figuring out Bianca's little scheme that she was surprised when Bianca stopped and dropped the tote, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Recognize the spot?"

Marissa paused, looking around, taking in their setting. The bench by the trees, the bridge overlooking the calm waters of the lazy stream a ways away…all of it looked rather familiar. As the recognition hit, her face softened into a smile. "This is where we kissed for the first time."

Bianca hummed the affirmative, her arms winding around Marissa's waist. "The day you ambushed me and made us both face our feelings."

"And the day you made a Katy Perry quip before fleeing from me," Marissa added. She tilted her head, glaring sourly at her girlfriend. "That was great for my self-esteem, I'll have you know."

Bianca laughed. "Hey, it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah," Marissa drawled, turning in Bianca's embrace, snaking her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I kissed a girl and liked it so much, I decided to keep doing it." She gestured to the tote resting innocently on the grass. "So…what's in the bag?"

Bianca chuckled, pressing her lips to Marissa's cheek. "Gosh, you're worse than the kids."

"You can't dangle this sort of thing in front of me and expect me not to be the least bit curious," Marissa argued.

Bianca grinned, reaching into the depths and pulling its contents out one by one. First was a fluffy blanket that she spread out at the base of a tree. Next, was a Tupperware container filled with Marissa's favorite pasta salad from Krystal, another container filled with various fruits, two bottles of Krystal's trademark sweet tea, and a box holding a really big piece of chocolate cake for them to share.

The bright smile radiating from Marissa made the tiny deception worth it. Marissa kicked off her heels and dropped down on the blanket beside Bianca as the brunette reclined back against the tree. "What's all this for?"

Bianca shrugged. She extended an arm, looping it around Marissa's shoulders and pulling the redhead closer. Marissa obliged, relaxing against Bianca and snuggling into the embrace, head pillowed on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca stroked the silky strands of copper hair, pressing a kiss to the top of Marissa's head.

"Uncle Jack mentioned you've been having a rough week and you haven't been yourself lately, so I thought I'd take you away for a bit. Give you a chance to relax…take you back to happier times…" Bianca's hands stilled hesitantly. "Is that okay?"

Marissa lifted her head from its rather comfortable spot, eyes soft with affection. She reached up, tracing the curve of Bianca's cheekbone with reverent fingers.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Marissa leaned up, brushing her lips across Bianca's. She could feel Bianca smile before the brunette deepened the kiss slightly. Retreating with a contented sigh, Bianca opened one of the Tupperware containers, plucking a grape from the depths.

"So do I finally get the chance to do the airplane?" Bianca spiraled the grape towards Marissa, adding the appropriate noise.

Marissa giggled, batting the hand away before gently catching the wrist. Eyes locking with Bianca's, she leaned in. Nimble teeth snagged the grape, making sure her lips lingered on Bianca's skin before she pulled away and pressed a short kiss in gratitude. Snuggling back down, she grabbed the pasta salad and a fork, taking care to add the train to Bianca's airplane.

**RULE #1:** _Be careful when allowing Bianca privy to something. She will find a way to twist it into something infallibly thoughtful and romantic._

* * *

><p>The gossip haven that was Pine Valley never ceased to amaze Marissa. The average time for the latest revelation of some juicy instance or another to make its way around the small suburb was around three minutes, give or take and depending on Opal's proximity to her cell phone andor Erica. When it came to Bianca, that time frame cut in half.

Therefore, Marissa shouldn't have been surprised that mere hours after she professed her love for her best friend, most of Pine Valley already knew. She had to admit with the drama brewing between her and JR, no doubt about to reach critical mass, the revelation of her change in status with Bianca would take a backseat to things like Kendall and Griffin, David's duplicity, and whatever was going on with Maya, Jesse, and Angie.

…Yeah, she was wrong.

Marissa entered the doors of Krystal's, eyes immediately zeroing in on the gorgeous brunette staring off into space, chin propped in her hand.

"Am I the source of those daydreams?"

Bianca started as the teasing tone snapped her out of her reverie, and she grinned, leaning across the table to greet Marissa with a kiss. "I'm going to save myself the humiliation and stay silent on that one."

"Yeah, we call that 'pleading the fifth,'" Marissa chided with a wink. "You might have use for these technical terms to impress the lawyer you're dating."

"Noted," Bianca quipped, a playful smile curving her lips.

Marissa had barely settled into her seat when Opal had swooped down upon her.

"Congratulations, you two."

Marissa cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You and Bianca, of course!" Opal beamed. "About time Bianca's had someone good in her life again." She leaned down, pressing a laying a fond hand to Marissa's shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

Bewildered, Marissa only nodded, a bit befuddled at how quickly the revelation had made its rounds through Pine Valley. Opal wasn't the last person to approach them during lunch. As soon as she left, it seemed as though the floodgates opened. People as expected as Greenlee, Jackson and as random as Brot, Jesse, and Jake all stopped by to congratulate the new couple.

Bianca took it all in stride, nodding and smiling with each well-wisher that greeted them. Marissa, on the other hand, could only sit bewildered at the people privy to a detail that had just come to fruition mere hours before.

Finally given a reprieve from the stream of Pine Vally-ites when their food was brought out, Marissa rotated to her lover, eyes wide with perplexity.

"How…did…?"

Bianca cocked an eyebrow, leveling the lawyer with a deadpan look. "It's Pine Valley," she remarked dryly as if it explained everything.

It kinda did.

**RULE #2:** _Yes, everyone knows your business. No, there is no way to avoid it. It's Pine Valley. Just go with it._

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Bianca Montgomery was a much beloved figure in Pine Valley. Marissa was unaware of the magnitude of that affection until the week of Bianca's birthday rolled around a few months into them dating. She learned quickly that making Bianca happy made roughly half of Pine Valley happy. It started when a knock on her office door vaguely piqued her hearing. Immersed in preparing a brief for the latest case requiring the use of her legal talents, Marissa didn't look up as she called to her visitor on the other side of the threshold.<p>

"Come in."

"Marissa, dear, I was wondering if I might have a word?"

The lilting voice registered immediately in her brain, and Marissa's head popped up. "Erica…"

Sure enough, the petite, lithe form of the impeccably dressed Erica Kane framed her doorway. Idly, Marissa mused that if this was how Bianca would age forty or so years in the future, she was a very lucky woman indeed. Jolting back to the present, Marissa could feel her eyes widening, and she wondered whether she sported the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look like she thought she did. Mentally, Marissa berated herself. _Cowgirl up, Tasker. You're a lawyer for God's sake…_

Taking a moment to regain her composure, Marissa smiled at the Kane family matriarch. "Are you here for Jackson? I think he's still in his meeting, but I can…"

"Oh, I'm not here for Jackson." Erica smiled that winning smile that had graced numerous magazine covers. "I'm here for you."

"For…me?" Marissa repeated weakly. She gulped, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. "Have a seat, please."

"Thank you, dear." Erica descended gracefully into the plush chair, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm sure you're aware that Bianca's birthday is coming up."

Well, Erica sure didn't beat around the bush, she mused. "Yes, of course," Marissa answered, her brow furrowing quizzically.

"Wonderful!" Erica leaned forward expectantly. "I know you probably have plans, but I thought I would still offer up a few of my services."

Marissa blinked. "Your…services?"

"Of course!" Erica threw her hands up, that winning smile still on her face. "Very few people know my daughter better than I do. I just want to make sure that my daughter is happy, and you have certainly filled that role admirably. I just wish to help you."

It was impossible to say no to Erica, Marissa noted. She swallowed hard, already feeling overwhelmed. "Of course," she answered feebly.

"Excellent." Erica settled further in her seat. "Now, the first thing you have to know is that Bianca…"

Marissa forced out a smile, leaning back in her chair as Erica prattled on. She hadn't really witnessed Erica Kane on a rampage, but she could certainly see how the woman managed to become so successful. Once she started, no one could stop her.

0-0-0

Marissa was still in a bit of a daze from Erica's visit when she stepped into the Fusion offices to drop off some paperwork for Kendall.

"Hey! Just the person I was looking for!"

Marissa's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the elder Kane daughter bustled up to her. "Who got arrested and what do I have to do to get them off?"

Kendall smirked. "No one today, but wait another few weeks. I wouldn't put it past Greenlee to go through with her threat of strangling one of our interns."

Marissa chuckled. "Something tells me I'll never be out of work in Pine Valley." She handed Kendall the background check on one of Fusion's other interns. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Bianca," Kendall replied without much pomp and circumstance.

Marissa cocked an eyebrow. "Bianca?"

"Well, her birthday is coming up…" Kendall waved her hands. "Spill!"

"Spill what?"

Kendall glared. "Plans, of course."

"Oh, no!" Marissa backed away from the elder Kane daughter, palms raised and facing outward to ward off the inevitable interrogation. "No way. I'm not saying anything. I tell you, it's gonna inevitably find its way into Bianca's ears."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall, you can't keep a secret to save your life!" Marissa protested.

"Not true," Kendall argued. "I sure can."

"Not when it comes to something like this," Marissa countered.

Kendall glared. "Alright fine." She softened, taking on a mischievous look. "Just a hint, Bianca isn't too much of a flowers and chocolates type of girl. She likes when you get creative."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Yeesh, you really are your mother's daughter."

"Why do you say that?"

"She came into my office this morning to give me her own piece of advice."

Kendall smiled softly. "It's Bianca," she offered as an explanation.

"Yeah," Marissa shared the soft smile. "It's Bianca."

0-0-0

Marissa trumped into Krystal's, feeling the rigors of the day weigh even heavier on her shoulders. It seemed as though everyone had something or other to say about Bianca's birthday. Even Jackson had popped in and offered a few nuggets of advice.

"Well hey there," Krystal greeted, leaning in to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

Marissa shrugged, happy to be free of the office. "Just taking a lunch break."

"Uh-huh…" Krystal slid a glace of ice water, garnished with a lemon, in front of Marissa. "So…I hear a certain birthday is coming up for a certain someone…"

Marissa groaned. "You too?"

"You're dating Bianca Montgomery, Pine Valley's Princess," Krystal pointed out with a laugh. "There are a lot of people here that want to see her happy. You just happen to be collateral damage."

"Great…" Marissa eyed her mother through slightly narrowed eyes. "You're not gonna give me any unsolicited tidbits, are you?"

"Well…I _could_…" Krystal smiled at her daughter. "But I'm guessing you've got it all under control."

"We're just keeping it simple," Marissa affirmed. "Bianca's not one for grand gestures and neither am I. We're just going to do dinner and some alone time."

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Yeah, me too." Marissa sighed. "I guess I just don't get why everyone seems so set on making this a big production."

Krystal shrugged. "It's not often Bianca actually has a relationship develop in Pine Valley," she commented. "We often get just the beginning or just the tail end. Maybe this is everyone's way of showing their support."

Marissa considered that. "I suppose."

She was given barely a respite when Opal bustled in. "Well, if it isn't one half of my favorite lady lovebirds."

Marissa smiled at the loud, lovable woman. "Hi, Opal."

"Just wanted to let you know that I'd be happy to take the kids if you two want some time alone for Bianca's birthday." Opal leaned in conspiratorially. "And just so you know…you can't go wrong with diamonds."

There was a muted _thunk_ as Marissa's head hit the counter.

0-0-0

Marissa was physically and mentally exhausted by the time she met up with Bianca at ConFusion for drinks.

Bianca frowned at the weary look to her lover's face, sliding a cosmopolitan across the table to her. "You okay?"

Marissa sighed, taking a long drink from the cocktail. "Long day…"

Bianca cocked a knowing eyebrow. "Uh, let me guess…you got bombarded by Mom, Kendall, Jackson, and Opal about my birthday coming up?"

Marissa returned the expression. "You too?"

"Yup," Bianca popped the 'p.' She tilted her head, reaching over to grasp Marissa's hand. "But they do it because they care."

"I guess you're right," Marissa conceded, playing with the lemon garnish in her drink. "I suppose I'd be more worried if they didn't show interest at all."

Bianca laughed, nodding her agreement. She squeezed Marissa's hand, taking a sip from her martini. Leaning forward, she caught her lover's eye. "Soooo…" A brunette-locked head tilted down, coy smile playing at Bianca's features. "What _are_ your plans for my birthday?"

"Ah…" Marissa pretended to think about it for a bit. "No."

"C'mon," Bianca wheedled, shaking their combined hands. "Just a little hint?"

Marissa shook her head, grinning mischievously. "Nope."

Bianca pouted, reaching for her martini. "Party pooper."

**RULE #3:** _Be prepared for relationship advice. From everyone. See Rule #2_.

* * *

><p>Of all the days of the week, Marissa believed Lazy Sundays were arguably her favorite. Especially Lazy Sundays alone with Bianca. The kids were with their respective grandparents, Dixie connecting with AJ and Erica entertaining Miranda and Gabby. That left the parental units with much alone time on their hands.<p>

Following a leisurely brunch, Marissa snuggled in closer to the warm body beside her. A movie of something or other blared playing on the TV, but it was just white noise at that point. All her attention was fixated on the gorgeous brunette pressed up behind her. Marissa lay spooned up against Bianca reclining back against a multitude of pillows in the corner of the couch. Bianca's legs were tangled with hers, the charcoal grey of Bianca's yoga pants mixing with the pale skin of her own exposed legs. Bianca's right hand was bent beneath the pillow supporting her head. For her part, Marissa cradling a pillow to her head, her other hand running up and down Bianca's forearm.

Marissa squirmed, her attention drifting from the movie to Bianca's stifling presence. The hand that had been resting innocently on her stomach had stealthily snuck beneath the faded t-shirt extolling the virtues of Marissa's high school athletic program, and nimble fingers were drawing maddening patterns on pale skin.

Her desire rapidly escalating, Marissa caressed the bare forearm slung around her waist, turning her face into Bianca's neck. "You're missing the good stuff."

Bianca chuckled, her voice husky with desire. "Don't tell me you're actually watching the movie."

Marissa played coy. "I might be."

Bianca frowned, dipping her head and bringing her lips inches from Marissa's ear. "I must be losing my touch."

Marissa shifted agitatedly, her top teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the sensation of Bianca's hot breath and lips gently caressing her ear. "N-No…" she stammered, her hand unconsciously clenching against Bianca's arm a bit tighter. "Definitely not."

"I don't know," Bianca drawled, the very tips of her fingers dipping teasingly beneath the waistband of Marissa's shorts. "Normally I have you breaking by now."

Marissa tried to muster up a bit of indignation. "Are you telling me I'm easy?"

Bianca's hand reversed its path, skimming up the planes of Marissa's flat, hard stomach to curvier, softer parts. "Oh, not easy…"

"Maybe I want to know what happens," Marissa countered, hitching her head to the television, feeling her composure rapidly dissipating with each stroke of Bianca's palm against her breasts.

"I could be taking a shot in the dark," Bianca remarked with mock thoughtfulness, "but I'm gonna wager a guess that the bad guy dies, the good guys win, and the hero gets the girl." Dexterous fingers pinched a rapidly hardening nipple. "But of course, if you _really_ want to know…"

Marissa broke, whipping around, mounting Bianca, and wrapping her legs around the reclined brunette's waist. "Whatever, I can always watch it some other time."

Bianca grinned in triumph, as Marissa leaned down, capturing her lips in a fierce, unrelenting kiss. A tongue wandered out, begging for entrance that Bianca readily granted as nimble digits raked through dark chocolate waves. Her hands splayed across Marissa's lower back, Bianca guided them upwards, bunching up the faded gray fabric in their wake. She whipped the shirt off Marissa's torso, running palms back down generous curves. Her expression softened as she took in the planes of pale skin, breasts jutting proudly before her. Reverently, Bianca leaned in, ghosting a kiss to Marissa's clavicle.

"God, you're so beautiful."

Bianca sat up, wrestling her own top off, the tank top flying somewhere over the back of the couch, leaving her in a lacy, pale blue bra. Bianca delighted in the whimper torn from Marissa's throat as she unerringly found _thatspot_ right below the curve of Marissa's jaw line. She tipped Marissa back, the redhead's body bowing to an arch as lips meandered down to feast upon the delicious swells of Marissa's breasts.

Marissa groaned, clutching Bianca to her chest, her hips rolling in time to the flick of Bianca's tongue across her aching nipple. Her breaths came in rough pants, as Bianca's lips kept moving, traveling up her chest to her neck, licking and suckling deliciously. Bianca's hand strayed from her hip to cup a breast, resulting in strangled cry that fluttered through the air. Marissa gripped luscious waves of hair, pulling Bianca's lips back to hers. So wrapped up in their passionate embrace, neither woman noticed the clicking of heels getting closer and closer until the front door to the Wildwind flew open and Greenlee barged through the foyer and into the living room.

"Bianca! Sale! Get your – Oh my sweet baby Jesus!"

Bianca's head popped up, jolting them upright and glancing over Marissa's shoulder to find Greenlee at the entrance to the living room, eyes wide and mouth agape. Marissa hunkered down with a frustrated grumble, grateful for her back to the door hiding the girls from view.

Greenlee's lips twisted into a smirk, catching an eyeful of the two women intimately entwined, both half-naked. "I'm guessing this is a bad time?"

"Oh, God…this isn't happening," Bianca groaned, burying her face in the crook of Marissa's neck.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Marissa murmured back.

"Wonderful, all we need is–"

"Don't say it," Marissa warned, tilting her head back to look her lover in the eye. "You'll jinx it."

A whirl of curly brown hair breezed through the doorway, nearly colliding with the shorter woman still gaping at the scene before her. "Greenlee, what's the – Oh! Geeze!" Kendall slammed her eyes shut, turning away, one hand clapped over her face, the other extended as though to ward away more images.

"Kendall…" Bianca finished lamely. Marissa glared.

"Bianca…" Greenlee got over her shock, appraising the scene before her, a smug smirk curling her lips. "Midday nookie? Who would've thought you had it in you?"

"Greenlee!" The chastisement flew from both Kane sisters, one sharp with reproach, the other groaned in discomfort.

"What?"

Kendall, still half turned and refusing to look in the direction of the couch, motioned over her shoulder to the open door. "Uh, yeah…we're just gonna…"

"Yeah," Bianca snarked, eyebrows arched and a sardonic expression adorning her face. She glared at Greenlee, the petite brunette nearly giddy with amusement. "Please."

"I'll call you, Binks," Kendall threw over her shoulder, physically pushing Greenlee out towards the foyer. The pair on the couch could hear the mutters as Kendall headed towards the front door. "After I wash my brain out with bleach…I mean, seriously? A midday quickie?"

"I don't know about the 'quickie' part." Greenlee's voice filtered back. "Looks like baby sister's got serious game. Marissa looked like she was having the time of her life…Ow!"

"Perv!"

**RULE #4:** _You will inevitably be walked in on/interrupted by a) Kendall, b) Greenlee, or c) Both. Prepare for mortification._

* * *

><p>Marissa loved the Miranda Center. She had always respected and admired the center for the work it did and the women it helped, but knowing the background of its creation and Bianca's incredible journey of healing and perseverance, she couldn't help but hold that much more deference. She gazed up at the center's founder as they walked through the halls hand-in-hand, having come from one of the new wings recently built to be able to help even more women in need.<p>

"So what did you think?"

"It's amazing," Marissa confessed honestly. "You're amazing for doing all of this."

Bianca shook her head. "What's amazing is the amount of support the center receives." She hitched her head towards the parking lot. "C'mon. Let's go get the girls and AJ and get some dinner."

Heading towards the employee parking lot, a commotion in the lobby caught their attention, and Bianca rotated, striding to where a scruffy, unkempt man was currently arguing with Henry, the chief of security for the center, and the lobby security guard Lamont.

Brow furrowing in concern, Bianca wheeled around, approaching the scene. "What's going on here?"

Henry turned to the center's founder, gesturing towards the man. "I'm sorry, Miss Montgomery, but this man is insisting on taking one of the women back home."

Bianca eyed the rather disheveled man, his flannel shirt rumpled, the t-shirt below it stained, and his jeans covered in grime. Her nose wrinkling slightly as the scent of stale alcohol wafted in her direction. "And who is he asking for?"

"Helen Fitzgerald."

Bianca's expression hardened as she recognized the name. Helen Fitzgerald was one of their more serious cases. "If I remember correctly, Henry, we've spoken to Mrs. Fitzgerald. She has no interest in leaving the center any time soon." She eyed the man. "And who are you?"

He bristled at the brunette addressing him so negligently, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to decipher his view on women.

"Don Fitzgerald. I'm her husband," the man spat.

"I'm afraid that her wishes were quite clear," Bianca answered calmly. "She does not want to leave the center and certainly not with you."

Fitzgerald's face reddened "She is my wife, and I'll take her wherever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fitzgerald, but we must respect the wishes of the women whom we help."

Fitzgerald didn't quit in the slightest. "Yeah and who the fuck are you to keep me from what's mine?"

Bianca tensed, and she seemed to grow before Marissa's eyes. Bianca was a tall woman; the man was taller, but her presence made him seem almost miniscule. The gorgeous dark eyes, normally so kind and twinkling with amiable warmth, had darkened, glittering with cold ire and aversion. Seeing this assertive, no nonsense side of Bianca's personality was equal parts thrilling and arousing.

Marissa understood that Bianca was innately a sweet person. But she did have Kane blood running through her veins, and there were times when she was indisputably Erica Kane's daughter.

This was one of those times.

She spoke in a chilling voice. Her words were quiet, no louder than normal, but they seemed to resonate with the power of a shout. "I'm the woman who has the power to make your life very difficult if your next words aren't pleasing to my ears. I am a woman who has a very good amount of power and influence just ready to be unleashed on a scumbag like you, and, most importantly, I am the woman who owns the very building you are standing in." Bianca tilted her head. "So I believe the real question is: Who the fuck are _you_?"

Bianca didn't move or make any aggressive moves. She simply stared at the man, head tilted, eyebrow cocked, arms crossed, daring him to reply. "Now, you have two choices. You can turn around and walk out on your own power or I can have Lamont and Henry escort you out." Bianca's eyes narrowed, her tone still deceivingly light with a touch of steel just below the surface. "I suggest you choose wisely. I can't promise they'll be nice."

Bianca leveled the man with a stare that was all Kane, one that promised a world of hurt if defied. He seemed to size up his options, looking first at the brunette, then the hulking men at her sides, ready to jump at first notice from their employer. Muttering under his breath, he turned on his heel, stalking out the door.

Bianca relaxed minutely, turning to her chief of security. "Get an ID and photo on that man. Make sure he does not step foot in here again."

Henry nodded. "Right away, Ms. Montgomery."

Bianca smiled, returning to her normal warmth and amiability. "Thank you, Henry, Lamont." Turning to Marissa, she offered her arm. "Shall we?"

The pair continued on towards the employee parking lot. Bianca felt eyes on her, and craned her head down to where Marissa was observing her, expression slightly unreadable.

"What?"

Marissa grinned adoringly, leaning up to press a kiss to Bianca's lips. "My girlfriend is such a badass."

**RULE #5:** _At the core, Bianca is a Kane. Do not mess with her._

* * *

><p>Both Bianca and Marissa realized very early in their relationship that as much as they loved and cherished parenthood, the reality was it tended to be a buzzkill when it came to indulging in more intimate activities. Between three young children and two full-time careers, time with just the two of them sometimes fell few and far between. The current week was one of those times. They had run themselves ragged between a sudden new direction for one of Marissa's custody cases, a benefit gala for the Miranda Center, and the elementary school science fair that had both Miranda and AJ imploring their respective parental units for some much-needed assistance.<p>

Kendall had very graciously taken all three children for the evening to allow their parents a date. At the moment, they were at a moderately fancy restaurant, indulging in their collective seafood craving and enjoying the romantic, dim lighting that isolated them away from prying eyes.

Bianca lofted her wine glass, touching it gently to Marissa's. "Here's to us."

"Finally some alone time," Marissa concurred. She took a sip of the deep red liquid. Reaching across the table, she took Bianca's hand in hers. "This is nice."  
>"It is," Bianca agreed. "I love the kids but…"<p>

"Sometimes we need some time with just us," Marissa finished. "Yeah, I totally get it. No constant calls of 'Mom!' No bickering siblings to break up…"

"No squeals of disgust when we kiss in front of them," Bianca added. She cocked her head as a thought came to her. "I always wonder how they manage to do it in unison."

"It's definitely a skill," Marissa commented. Her attention drifted as her cell phone sounded and the caller ID flashed Kendall's name. Brow furrowing worriedly, she frowned, lifting the phone up. "It's Kendall."

Bianca shared her concerned expression. "Answer it."

Marissa pushed a button, lifting the phone to her ear. "Hey, Kendall…what?" The furrow in Marissa's brow deepened as Kendall's frantic voice sounded in her ear. "Wait, slow down. Uh-huh. Yeah, no, we'll be there in a second."

Bianca met her lover's eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

Marissa stood, packing the phone back in her purse. "AJ's at the hospital. He broke his arm."

Immediately, Bianca joined her in Mommy Mode. "You go get the car, I'll get the check."

A short, frantic drive brought the pair to the hospital where they met Kendall, Miranda, Gabby, Spike, and Ian in the lobby.

Marissa immediately rushed over to Kendall. "What happened?"

Kendall wrung her hands. "He and Miranda were riding their bikes in the courtyard, AJ must have hit a rock or something because the bike swerved. He fell pretty hard and landed on his arm." She bit her lip, hesitantly reaching out to the redhead. "I'm so sorry, Marissa."

"No, no, don't worry," Marissa soothed. "You know as well as I do accidents happen, and with our kids, they are bound to get into something or other." Marissa's mind flit to JR, currently in Paris dealing with something or other for Chandler Enterprises. "Have you talked to JR?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, he knows. He talked to AJ for a bit."

Marissa nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks for getting him here."

"No problem. I'm sorry again."

Marissa shook her head. "Kendall, really, don't worry. I'm just glad it's just a broken arm." She motioned to where Spike and Ian had already drifted off, heads pillowed on each other. "You should go home. The boys look exhausted. Bianca and I have it covered."

"Alright." Kendall looked from the redhead to her sister. "I'm sorry this ruined your plans."

"Eh," Marissa shook the notion off. "Parenthood, right?"

Kendall chuckled. "Right."

After perfunctory hugs and kisses goodbye, Marissa and Bianca led their brood to the room where the doctor was finishing up with AJ. Marissa rushed to her boy.

"Hey, bud. You alright?"

AJ nodded, accepting the fervent kisses pressed to his cheeks. "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. It hurt for a bit, but look!" AJ waved his arm, the limb encased in a royal blue cast up to his elbow. "Cool, huh?"

Marissa nearly broke down in tears at the resilience of her son. She could tell he had been crying, the red rims of his eyes nearly gone, but he had adapted, now much more preoccupied and excited at the cast on his forearm. She was sure that the novelty would wear off, especially when the skin beneath the fiberglass cast started itching, but seeing him now, shaking off his ordeal…She grinned at AJ, pressing a kiss to his blonde strands.

"Awesome, sweetie." She gave him a hug, cradling the newly casted arm. "When we get home, we'll get some pens and you can have everyone you know sign it."

"Will you be the first?"

Marissa smiled. "Of course."

AJ grinned. His eyes strayed to Bianca waiting patiently with Miranda and Gabby, and his face fell a bit. "I'm sorry your date got messed up."

"Oh, no, honey." Bianca came forward, wrapping the little boy in a hug. "You're much more important than any date. We can redo those any time." She brushed her own kiss to his hair. "We're just happy you're okay."

"Why don't we all go home and pop in a movie?" Marissa suggested, her gaze flicking from AJ to Gabby and Miranda. The girls agreed excitedly, happy to spend more time with both women. Seeing the agreement, she rotated back to AJ. "AJ, you wanna choose the movie?"

AJ nodded happily. "Please?"

"Sure, bud, and we'll get a box of your favorite cookies for being so brave."

AJ brightened, his face lighting up with a smile. "Thanks, Mom."

The short trip home had the three children chattering about AJ's new cast, and it wasn't long before the motley family plopped on the couch together in the living room.

AJ was hunched over the Blu-Ray cabinet, consulting with Miranda and Gabby. Collectively, the three kids chose _Kung Fu Panda_, expertly loading the Blu-Ray player before scrambling onto the couch by their parents.

Marissa looked over the crush of kids sandwiched between them to Bianca. It wasn't quite how they had envisioned this date going, but neither woman could think of a more perfect evening. Bianca caught her eye, and Marissa could tell the sentiment was shared. She leaned in, meeting Bianca in the middle, indulging in a sweet, loving kiss.

"Ew!" came the scandalized squeal from three different voices. "The moms are kissing again!"

Well…almost.

**RULE #6:** _Don't plan dates. They will never turn out the way you want them to._

* * *

><p>Marissa shifted to park, grabbing her briefcase from the front seat, smoothly stepping out of her car. She strode up the driveway to Bianca's house, locking the car with a push of her thumb. She glanced down to her phone, reading the deliberately vague text message from her girlfriend and grumbled under her breath.<p>

Bianca was being difficult, currently indecisive on whether or not they should book a five-day vacation for just them. Marissa agreed that five days was a bit long without the kids, but with the craziness that was Pine Valley life, she figured she could argue that it was a vacation well deserved. Plus, the kids would be fine with the rotation of alternate parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and close family friends. She figured that dinner tonight would be the perfect opportunity for her to work a bit of the wiles that made her quite the successful lawyer.

Marissa stepped and found Bianca lounging on the couch, idly flipping through the television channels. Bianca glanced up at the clicking of heels.

"Hey." Bianca craned her neck upward, meeting her lover in the middle as Marissa leaned down to bestow a kiss in greeting. "Reservations are set and the kids are with Kendall."

Marissa nodded as she straightened. "Alright, let me just get changed into something not as…" Marissa cast a wry glance to her wardrobe, "Lawyerly."

"Well, you look amazing, but alright."

Marissa grinned, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Charmer."

She departed with one last kiss, heading up the stairs and into Bianca's bedroom. She sifted through the closet, locating the section that housed a few of her clothes. She halted as a dress caught her eye. Drawing it out, she considered it for a moment. The dress had been an impulse buy, and Marissa had completely forgotten it was in there…plus, Bianca had never seen this dress before. The wheels turned in her head before a slightly evil smile spread across her face.

Perfect.

It took her a second to slip into the garment and appropriate heels, but when she looked into the mirror at her reflection, she couldn't help but allow herself a pat on the back for her devious little ploy.

"Ready."

Bianca glanced up from her phone, and Marissa bit down her smug smile as she caught those beautiful dark eyes widening, Bianca's jaw sagging, and the rapid rise and fall within the smooth column of Bianca's throat as she swallowed hard. The redhead had poured herself into a skintight, little black dress that sent every lustful thought imaginable fluttering through Bianca's mind. The neckline plunged low, teasing with cleavage, accentuated by subtle lace details. The fabric dipped and flared with Marissa's curves, illustrating just how amazing of a figure the redhead boasted.

Marissa turned away, transferring her things from her briefcase to her purse, showing exactly how well the dress molded to her derriere. As she worked, she decided to test her theory, eyes shifting carefully over her shoulder.

"Where are we going again?"

"Uh…" Bianca stuttered out. "That place…that you, you know, really like…with…the food."

"Great!" Marissa hid a sly grin. She bent over as she "dropped" a stack of files on the floor, picking up the strewn papers, throwing a comment over her shoulder. "I'm definitely craving those juicy breasts."

Bianca blanched, eyes going wide, not sure if she heard her lover correctly. "Wh-what?"

"Breasts," Marissa repeated, straightening and casting a glance back to Bianca, using all of her strength to keep a straight face. "You know, chicken breasts?"

"Oh!" Bianca's face flushed as the filter reattached itself to the part of her brain that had turned to mush at the sight of Marissa's behind so beautifully highlighted in the tight dress. "Of course," she defended lamely.

Gotcha.

Marissa turned back around, extracting a compact and a tube of lipstick from her purse. As she coated her lips, she mentioned in an innocent and conversational tone, "So, I found the perfect place for that vacation we were talking about. What do you say I book us a couple of tickets?"

She could feel Bianca's burning stare on her ass and shifted her weight casually, jutting a hip as she returned the compact to her purse, causing the skirt of her dress to outline the curve of the cheek even more. Bianca nodded dumbly. "Yeah…yeah, whatever you say, babe."

"Perfect." Marissa didn't wait for Bianca, merely swiveled towards the door and sauntered away, adding a bit of sway to her hips. Marissa could hear the shaky exhale and the muttered curse.

She smirked.

**RULE #7:** _Skintight dresses = win._

* * *

><p>Marissa was well aware of the stereotypes surrounding lesbians. She knew that there was a particular adage stating that the average time between lesbians meeting and moving in together was two dates. She admitted that she was hesitant to fulfill that certain stereotype – and knew that Bianca was too – but looking at the stunning brunette and their makeshift little family occupying a table at Krystals, it seemed like the best idea in the world.<p>

"So…" Marissa picked at her fruit salad, handing AJ a napkin for his face. "Remember when we took that walk by the park and looked at those houses?"

Bianca nodded, smiling softly, running a hand over Gabby's hair. "Yeah. We really liked that big one with the colonial styling."

"Do you think you could see us living there with the kids?"

"Yeah," Bianca answered. "It would be perfect for our little family."

"I think so too," Marissa asserted. She cleared her throat, gazing up at Bianca through her eyelashes. "In fact, I think we should make that a reality."

Bianca cocked her head, eyeing her lover, trying to gauge the intent of the query. "Are you…?"

"I want to move in with you," Marissa asserted. "I know we're going to get some crap for U-Hauling or whatever, but…" She shook her head. "I don't know, it feels right. I thought we could shop around for some places, maybe put a bid in on that house by the park? What do you say?"

Bianca opened her mouth to when the shrill chime of her ringtone shattered the moment. As much as she hated to do so, her eyes shifted down to the screen. Bianca frowned at her phone, picking it up when she recognized the number as the work cell of the security chief down at the Miranda Center. She shot an apologetic look to Marissa. "Sorry, it's the Center. I have to take this."

Standing at Marissa's wave, Bianca strode outside, hand pressed to her ear. Marissa wrung the napkin in her grip, biting her lip and hoping Bianca would be as receptive to her proposal as Marissa thought she would be.

"I'm so, so, so sorry…emergency. I have to get to the Center and make sure we aren't getting sued. Are you going to be alright with the girls?"

"Yeah, of course," Marissa replied, slightly bewildered at the flustered expression adorning Bianca's features. "Is everything okay?"

Bianca nodded. "Hopefully." She grabbed Marissa's hand. "I'll see you at dinner?"

Marissa jerked her head in the affirmative, leaning up to receive Bianca's parting kiss. "Of course."

"We'll talk," Bianca knelt to the girls, kissing little cheeks, including one for AJ that he grinned after. "Be good for Marissa." Bianca rotated to her lover, leaning down for a kiss and threw a significant look over her shoulder as she gathered her purse and keys, practically sprinting out the door. Marissa huffed, signaling her mother for the check and shepherding the brood to her office where they amused themselves with the television and a board game while she worked for a bit.

She had just settled behind her desk when her phone rang. Not looking up from the file she had retrieved from her briefcase, she answered professionally, assuming the call was from a potential client. "Marissa Tasker."

"Yes."

Recognizing Bianca's voice, Marissa frowned, her head popping up in confusion. "What?"

"Yes," Bianca repeated. "I would love to move in with you." There was a pause as a crash sounded and muffled yelling filtered through the speakers. "I, uh, gotta go. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too…"

Marissa ended the call, leaning back in her chair, paperwork forgotten. Sure, dating Bianca Montgomery was more often than not quite the adventure, but she would be a bold-faced liar if she claimed it wasn't worth it.

Because honestly?

It so was.

**The Eighth Simple Rule for Dating Bianca Montgomery:**

_The more significant the moment, the more likely it is to be interrupted by a cell phone. And more likely than not you will have to answer it. Don't worry, it all works out in the end._

_ So, there you go! I hope you all liked it. Perhaps AMC will be so kind to oblige me with more plot bunnies in the future, but until then, I will leave you will this. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
